


MURDER OF THE UNIVERSE

by orphan_account



Category: ECKVA, ECKVANET
Genre: ARG, Canon Compliant, Gen, There isn’t lot of content for this series yet but I’m still excited as fuck about it, There’s no fics on the Eckva tag so I guess I’ll make the first hehe, for some reason this is appearing in the marble hornets tag sorry about that, idk why ao3 mashes eckva and marble hornets even though they’re different series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I met an altered beastWith an unsteady gait, the creature moves forthFeel his rhythm as he tramples the earthAnd you stare at his figure, stupefied in dreadAs his gaze locks to yours and bores into your headAnd the pulse is so loud on the inside of your brainAnd you find that your feet are stuck to the terrainCloser he comes, making dust out of stoneForsaken you are, and what's more, all alone





	1. Altered Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Eckva is hella good so I wanted to make a fic about it  
this fic is also inspired by Murder of the Universe by King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard

Hawkins wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to see when he turned around in that dilapidated house. A burglar? No, why would a burglar want to rob an old house like this? The police? That wouldn’t make sense, Hawkins was sure he wasn't doing anything illegal, was he? A concerned neighbor? No, Hawkins didn’t have any neighbors to his knowledge. The thing that was behind him was definitely not what he was expecting. 

Everything seemed off once he got to the house, the air was overwhelming dense and it smelled vaguely of gasoline and rubbing alcohol. He had forgotten to bring his respirator, and the musty smell of dust and mold was making him cough occasionally. Everything that had been happening recently had made his nerves go wild to the point of getting painful migraines. This whole mystery of Eckva and the broadcast was getting out of hand. Ever since Andrew and Danielle had disappeared, he felt truly alone. There was his viewers, but as much as he wanted to, he didn’t trust any of them with any of his information. 

The banging in the house worried him a bit, but he convinced himself that maybe it was some kind of animal that got into a room and couldn’t get out. Hawkins knew that this wasn’t the case, the knocking was too repetitive to be a wild animal. Everything seemed to be completely silent as he made his way through, his anxiety getting worse with every step. When he got to the back room where the noise was coming from, the noise had ceased and it appeared that there was nothing there ...? 

Hawkins felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as the unbearable feeling of being watched made him tic slightly.  
“It’s just a delusion. You’re imagining things.” He thought to himself as he turned back to look behind him. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what hit him first, nearly all of his senses were fucking assaulted by this..thing. It was flashing bright distorted colors like a broken television, it appeared to be humanoid shaped, but it seemed to have no arms. Either that, or it was a silhouette of someone in a strait jacket? Next was his hearing, the noises it made were indescribable, a combination of pure white noise and inhuman shrieking that felt like it was making his ears bleed. His smell and taste was just overwhelmed with the taste of copper and blood, it was making him gag. Everything felt like there was something crawling his skin, he got the overwhelming urge to scratch at his arms until they bled. His head pounded and the space behind his eyes hurt so badly to the point of him being unable to see. 

Hawkins glanced down at his camera, realizing in confusion that it had cut out. He looked quickly back up at the amalgamation, jumping backwards when he saw it was lunging at him. He tried to scream, but nothing came out, his throat and lungs felt like they were tearing into shreds. Hawkins could taste blood in his mouth as he fell and slammed into the wall behind him, his vision was fading in and out as he slid onto the floor. 

How did they find him? He had used as many security precautions to keep his location as private as possible, going as far as to not revealing any information about himself to his viewers, even his first name, gender, or any identifying features other than his hands, and even then he was wearing gloves. Was this thing related to Eckva? He had a suspicious feeling it did. What the hell even was this thing? Is this what happened to Danielle and Andrew? Slaughtered by an eldritch horror sent by Eckva?

Hawkins couldn't finish his thought as the creature lunged at him again. A searing white pain spread throughout his body, causing his limbs to seize involuntarily. He tried to scramble away from it, but it slammed its foot into Hawkins left arm, making it go numb. Everything was becoming dark, all he could hear was white noise and the erratic beating of his heart. The last thing he remembered was looking past the creature to look at the dull color of the ceiling, seeing old water stains, and cobwebs. A small beetle made its way across about on it. Everything fell to black.


	2. Alter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dumb human head is full of naiveté  
Your impending fate, is to be one with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah Aw yeah  
This chapter isn’t very long and it isn’t very good because I wrote most of this at 11 at night without re reading it much

Everything was violently shaking back and forth. His vision was swaying violently, and he could barely keep his balance in the uneven terrain of the forest.

“...A forest? How did I get here?”

He stumbled around blindly, frantically trying to search for anything that looked vaguely familiar. The woods seemed endless, and the ringing in his head felt like it was getting louder. He steadied himself against a tree, his legs were becoming shakier the more he walked. Hawkins felt drunk almost, or like he’d taken too many sleeping pills or something. Everything on his body felt weak, it took too much effort just to move one of his limbs. 

“What’s happening to me?”

It was getting harder to breathe, each breath felt like a stab to his abdomen. Hawkins tried to grip at the tree again, but his hand wouldn’t respond. His body felt like it had locked up, his legs felt like they were frozen. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his lungs felt like they were full of fluid. 

He tried to cough it up, but all that came out was a weird gurgling noise. His throat and chest felt like they were on fire and he could no longer keep his balance. He fell forward onto his knees, attempting to cough again. The grass was cold and wet, his jeans were now soaked in water. His entire mouth tasted like copper as he began to cough up whatever was filling his lungs, each attempt making it more and more painful. 

“Help Me. Help Me. Help Me. Help Me.”

Several different images swam through his brain as he choked up blood onto his palm. Each scarlet splatter making the situation a lot more bleak than Hawkins imagined it to be. At first, Hawkins thought he was having some kind of asthma attack, maybe he was shaking because of not eating for a while. Something was severely wrong and it was making him panic.

He struggled to get up, trying to wipe up the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. Just the taste of it made him want to vomit. He wobbled forward a bit, trying to figure out how to use his body again. He could only hear a loud distorted buzzing noise in both of his ears, it sounded like tv radio static. 

Hawkins wasn’t sure how long he had spent wandering around in those woods, no longer than an hour maybe? His mouth still tasted like blood and everything still shook. Hawkins has kind of accepted the fact that he was going to die in these woods, and it had something to do with ECKVA and that glitch abomination creature. 

A sudden dizziness wracked his mind as he fell to the ground once again. This time was different, Hawkins could still breathe somewhat, but he couldn’t move his limbs. They were started to twitch and he was beginning to flinch. Hawkins was having a seizure. 

He tried to cry out for help, to get anyone’s attention. No one came, because Hawkins was alone and no one cares about him no one no one no one. 

Everything was shaking violently and it was all static before everything went dark.


End file.
